


A Conversation

by 21angryfrogs



Category: Divine Church of Gunp
Genre: Agg uses It/Its She/Her and He/Him, Fluff, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluidity doesn't come up but I'm genderfluid so I get to mention it here, I care them very much, I did too much research on French royalty for this, I have Church of Gunp Brainrot, Immortals being soft, Mur uses She/Her and They/Them, Nonbinary Character, Original Characters - Freeform, Other, Queer Platonic Partners, Revolutionary France, implied mass murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21angryfrogs/pseuds/21angryfrogs
Summary: The royal advisor meets up with a close friend under cover of night to discuss their plot.
Relationships: Murder | Ida & Aggravated Assault | Harley, Murder | Ida/Aggravated Assault | Harley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	A Conversation

The royal advisor walked alone in the garden. The queen and king had long since fallen asleep and so, as planned, she had slipped from their bed. Careful not to wake them, she reattached her many layers of clothing and walked out of the room barefoot. She only put her heels back on once she was outside, cool night air filling her lungs. She waved to the guards, guards that wouldn't dare question the royal mistress and advisor to their queen. 

She smiled as she reached the center of the garden, seeing just who she was here to meet. A figure of similar height to herself (with the heels, that is) wearing tattered clothing and a smug smile turned to face her. As she approached it, she put on the face she typically wore around commoners: chin up, hands held together in front of her, face stoic. Once within a foot of it, she finally let the guise drop, a grin splitting her face in two.

"Mx. Agg, a pleasure as always mon amie." 

"Mx. Mur, you have some explaining to do."

Mur laughed, extending her arm. "Let's walk and talk, chivalry always looked so good on you."

Agg rolled its eyes but took her arm anyways. She led them through the garden, to spots where she knew no guard could hear their conversation. 

"What the hell are you doing up here? Thought we'd agreed to help stir revolution together." Agg hissed, pulling Mur closer as it spoke. 

"It's pretty bold of you to assume that's not what I'm doing." Agg looked at her in confusion, so she continued, "I'm in the process of convincing the queen to execute the protesters en masse the next time they gather. This will give people more than enough cause to revolt completely."

"Convincing?" Agg said, confusion never having left its face. "Mur I've seen your work. You barely need to speak a word to have people committing atrocities on your behalf."

"Oh why thank you my dearest Ass-" She got a shove at the nickname, "-But I believe the queen is somehow immune to my thralls. Miss Antionette is... Quite the woman."

Agg paused, searching Mur's face for any hint that she'd been joking. After a second, it burst into laughter. Mur rushed forward, standing in front of it and covering its mouth while shushing it. 

"Holy shit Mur, REALLY?" Agg whisper screamed the second her hand was removed. "You have a thing for the QUEEN?"

"Well, I am the royal mistress..."

Agg gagged, placing a hand over her mouth in a similar manner to how she'd done. "Yeah, okay, I've heard enough."

Mur giggled, taking its hand from her face and holding it gently. "We've digressed. I promise that if I can I'll join you when the palace is inevitably overthrown. And we can make this one bitch of a revolution."

"Damn right we will." Agg squeezed her hand. They stood like that for a moment, hand in hand within the cover of night. Mur slowly moved forward, moving its hands around her into a hug. 

It was awkward, given the size and thickness of her dress, but they managed. Agg softened into the hold after a moment, tightening its hold. 

"I've missed you, dumbass." It sighed. 

"I know, I know. We'll be back together soon, mon amour."

"Gross." Agg mumbled and in return felt Mur's muffled laughter against its neck. 

Eventually, Mur's arms dropped and she pulled back. If Agg was a different person, it might've held on. They separated, Mur looking at it with a sad smile. 

"Well, until we meet again, mon cher."

Agg groaned, turning and waving over its shoulder as it walked away to the sound of the royal advisor's laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> OC brainrot? OC brainrot. Read the other fic in the fandom tag! It doesn't explain the fandom, but its really cute. I'll write a fic that runs through the history of these characters... Eventually. But they're all from an RP server. 
> 
> Thank you as always to my lovely editor who doesn't understand for editing this so quickly and thank you to Agg's player for going over the fic and double checking that Agg was written correctly! And thank you to the Gunp server for making me get the motivation to write again. Love y'all.


End file.
